Aku, Dia, dan Fantasi Psikopat
by AkuCintaTulip-kun
Summary: Aku mencabut setangkai bunga. Satu kelopak, iya, satu kelopak lagi, tidak, satu—"Dilarang mencabut bunga ditaman ini bodoh."/SpaMano/Flower Anthology/RnR?


Pertama, ia terlalu lama siesta sehingga ia telat bangun. Kedua, ia janji bertemu dengan pacarnya sekitar... 15 menit lagi. Ketiga, ia lupa dimana ia menaruh kuncinya. Keempat, ia bahkan lupa dimana ia menyimpan cincin berharga itu.

Tebak apa yang terjadi?

Antonio F Carriedo adalah seorang pria berumur 28 tahun yang baru saja pergi dari rumahnya sekitar 1 jam lalu hanya untuk mendapatkan tamparan dari pacarnya sendiri, Bela Van Djisk. Tanpa tujuan, tanpa kebahagiaan, ia terduduk lesu ditaman tempat ia dan Bela janjian. Taman itu begitu ramai, begitu hidup, begitu... banyak orang pacaran...

"ARGH! SIAL!" Antonio mengerang kesal sambil menjambaki rambut coklat ala Spanyolnya. Ia mengeluarkan handphonenya, hendak meminta maaf pada Bela karena keterlambatannya. Tapi tepat sebelum ia men-dial nomer Bela, masuk sebuah sms ke hpnya. Dari Bela,

'Kita putus.'

Makin saja ia merosot dibangku yang ia duduki. Belum sempat juga minta maaf, udah putus duluan. Ah hidup memang sial. Bimbang antara tetap menelfon Bela atau menyerah, Antonio hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Ia melirik ke arah kirinya. Tepat disebelah bangkunya, tumbuh setangkai bunga liar. Sendirian, tanpa pasangan... Seperti Antonio saat ini.

Entah kenapa ia napsu sekali dengan bunga daisy ini. Antonio melirik kesekelilingnya, semua orang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sendiri, toh, tidak akan ada yang sadar juga kalau setangkai bunga tiba-tiba hilang. Ya kan? Berdasar teori asal tersebut, ia cabut saja setangkai bunga liar itu. Oh, bunga daisy merah, lucunya. Antonio tidak suka-suka amat dengan bunga, mau itu namanya Angrek kek, mau namanya melati kek, bagi Antonio sama saja, bunga. Tapi entah kenapa, bunga Daisy ini menarik perhatiannya, mungkin warnanya atau tangkainya atau—Atau bagaimana kalau ia memutuskan menelpon Bela atau tidak pakai bunga ini? Dia pereteli saja satu-satu kelopaknya. Kalau kelopak terakhir jawabannya iya, berarti ia telfon, kalau tidak, yaudah putus.

Antonio mencabut kelopak pertama, "Iya," lalu yang ke dua, "Tidak," lalu yang ke ti—

"Dilarang mencabut bunga ditaman ini bodoh." Suara logat kota Roma yang kental. Tunggu—ia belum pernah ke Roma, tapi logat ini pasti orang Itali! Antonio mendongakan kepalanya. Mata coklat karamel semanis gulali dan wajah tirus berkulit eksotis ala Roma—Oke ia memang belum pernah ke Roma, tapi wajah ini pasti wajah orang Itali! Badannya kurus, tapi tidak ceking, sedikit berisi dan cukup tinggi seperti kebanyakan orang Roma—Mungkin kalian sudah bosan dengan fakta Antonio belum pernah ke Roma, tapi ia yakin semua yang dimiliki orang didepannya ini bernuasansa Itali! Menurut Antonio dengan sotoynya.

"Tidak bisa baca plang disana ya? DILARANG mencabut atau merusak tanaman. Kenapa sih orang-orang jaman sekarang susah banget jaga ketertiban." Keluhnya sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan dadanya. Mulutnya reflek merenggut. Menghasilkan postur yang, munurut Antonio, lucu. Benar-benar postur wanita Roma saat sedang marah!

"Oh maaf, mungkin saya tidak melihat plang disana. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, nona." Antonio tersenyum.

* * *

**AKU, DIA, DAN FANTASI PSIKOPAT**

_Hetalia (c) Himaruya_

_Story (c) AkuCintaTulip-kun_

_Cerita ini sepenuhnya fiksi tanpa melibatkan pihak-pihak tertentu. Tidak ada hewan yang tersakiti dicerita ini._

* * *

Antonio tidak yakin kenapa kepalanya terasa pusing, dan juga penyebab bengkak di pipinya, errr dan juga lebam di mata kirinya. Mungkin ia diculik? Kenapa juga ada orang yang ingin menculiknya... Mungkin ia dirampok! DAN PERAMPOKNYA ITU PSIKOPAT! DAN IA AKAN DIMUTILASI! LALU AKAN ADA BERIT—

"Wah? Sudah bangun ya? Aku ambilkan minum dulu sebentar ya." Ini kenapa psikopatnya baik? Antonio mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu mengusap-usap dengan kedua tangannya. Sepertinya fantasinya berlebihan deh... Tidak mungkin kan kamar psikopat,sekalipun ruangan dimana ia berada ini seperti loteng, terdapat hiasan-hiasan lucu seperti ini? Menggeser badannya sedikit, dan ia baru sadar kalau ia berada diatas ranjang. Tidak empuk-empuk amat sih, tapi cukup nyaman kalau dipadukan dengan selimut hangat yang membungkus hampir seluruh badannya ini. Ia duduk tegak agar dapat melihat ruang tersebut lebih jelas.

Interiornya sederhana, untuk orang yang buta dunia desain interior sepertinya—Hei jangan ejek dia kalau memang fakultas ekonomi tidak pernah mengajarkan desain mendesain, kecuali mendesain contekan supaya bisa jawab soal, tapi itu masalah lain. Kasur ini berada di pojok ruangan, bersebrangan dengan pintu, sementara disebelah kasur terdapat jendela besar yang memungkinkan ia melihat pemandangan kota Madrid. Mungkin bangunan ini mempunya dua atau tiga lantai. Di sebelah kasurnya terdapat meja kecil dengan lampu dan notes yang penuh coretan angka-angka, seperti nomer telfon? Didepan kasur terdapat meja belajar yang keliatan cukup lapuk. Yang membuat ruangan ini tidak terlihat seperti kamar psikopat, karena hampir disekeliling dinding ruangan ini berhiasan tanaman, baik yang dikeringkan, yang sudah dirangkai, atau tanaman hidup di pot.

"Ah, jangan bangun dulu! Pasti anda masih pusing deh. Lovino kok bisa ya nabok orang sampai pingsan begini! Hahaha." Nabok? Siapa yang ditabok? Antonio cuma tersenyum bingung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sementara orang yang berwajah tirus dan bermata hijau amber ini meletakan segelas air dan semangkuk sup yang masih mengepul diatas meja. Parasnya seperti orang Venezia—Tunggu, Antonio belum pernah ke Venezia tapi ia terlihat begitu mirip dengan orang Itali!

"Em.. Anu, saya dimana ya?Kenapa saya bisa ada disini? Lovino siapa? Lebih penting lagi, anda siapa?" Antonio membombardir pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut pada orang-yang-kayaknya-orang-itali yang menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih tersebut pada Antonio. Antonio meraih gelas tersebut lalu menegaknya sedikit-sedikit. Orang tersebut hanya tersenyum saja,

"Err, ini loteng rumahku. Kecil ya? Haha, memang digunakan buat hal-hal seperti ini kok. Tadi Lovino tidak sengaja, menabok atau menonjok? Antara itu lah, lalu dia memboceng anda kesini dengan sepeda motornya karena anda pingsan. Aku Feliciano Vargas, sebenernya aku psikopat yang sedang cari mangsa disekitar sini bersama kakaku, Lovino Va—"

Semburan air menghentikan ucapan Feliciano saat itu.

* * *

"Oooh, jadi kalian ini imigran Itali yang membuka toko bunga?" Feliciano menambahkan setangakai bunga lily ke dalam rangkaian bunganya. Ia memasukan sedikit kawat kecil kedalam tangkai bunga lily tersebut sehingga dapat berdiri tegak.

"Begitulah. Orang tua kami masih di Itali bersama keluarga besar. Kami kelahiran Sisilia. Kembar sih, cuma Lovino lahirnya duluan. Sisilia cuma kota kecil nun jauh disana, sementara Lovino dapat beasiswa ke Madrid, jadi sekalian aja aku temenin dia disini." Antonio mengangguk-angguk mengerti, dia berdiri disebelah Feliciano. Mereka berada dilantai 1, tempat toko bunga milik Vargas bersaudara dibuka. Ruangan berukuran 10x10 m kubik tersebut disesaki dengan pot-pot besar berisi beragai macam tangkai bunga, Lily, Mawar, Angrek, Tulip, dan entah bunga apalagi itu, yang ada dikanan dan kiri ruangan tersebut, menyisakan jalur kecil menuju counter yang menjadi kasir sekaligus tempat Feliciano merangkai bunga.

Diluar etalase toko bunga itu, orang-orang berlalu lalang. Sibuk membawa dokumen, asik dengan handphone, bergandengan tangan.

Oh, benar. Bela.

Antonio merunduk murung. Feliciano melihatnya bingung, tetapi tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia mengikatkan seutas pita yang mengikat rangkaian bunga, sekaligus menutupi kawat kecil yang membelit rangkaian bunga tersebut sehingga tidak berantakan. Selesai ia dengan rangkai bunganya, ia letakan di pajangan dekat pintu masuk, lalu ia kembali ke counternya.

Terdengar bunyi bel pelan dari pintu toko bunga tersebut. Feliciano berseri-seri mendatangi si pengunjung, membantu membawakan belanjaan yang penuh dikedua tangan orang itu. Ia berteriak pelan pada Antonio,

"Hey Antonio! Ini Lovino sudah datang!" Feliciano berjalan melewati counter, menuju bagian dalam toko bunga, yaitu ruang tamu dan dapur kecil. Lovino terpaku ditengah toko, satu tangan memegangi belanjaannya yang penuh, sementara satu tangan laginya memegangi rangkaian bungan tulip kuning dan oranye.

"Ehm, saya cuma ingin minta maaf tadi sudah memanggil mu nona. Saya akan pulang." Antonio beranjak dari counter dan menepuk pundak Lovino pelan sebelum ia membuka pintu, hendak keluar.

"Eh tunggu!"Antonio menoleh, tangannya masih diganggang pintu. Pipi Lovino merona, sambil menyodorkan rangkaian bunga tulip tersebut, ia memandang kearah lain. Antonio masih terdiam ditempatnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Tadi Lovino buat, katanya buat penyemangat, ga tau tuh penyemangat apa. Dia bikinnya konsen banget lho!" Terdengar suara Feliciano menyahut dari dapur kecil. Antonio membalikan badannya dan tertawa kecil, menganggap Lovino lucu, sementara Lovino makin merona dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dalam bahasa Itali.

"Jangan ketawa! Kalau ga mau biar aku jual aja, bikinnya susah tau!" Lovino membentak, yang malah mendatangkan tawa juga dari Feliciano didapurnya. Antonio mendekatinya, lalu menerima rangkaian bunga tulip itu. Ia memperhatikannya sebentar, lalu ia mengacak-acak rambut Lovino, yang dibalas geraman dan sumpah serapah dalam bahasa Itali yang tidak ia mengerti. Antonio hanya balas tertawa.

Ia melambaikan tangan pada Lovino, yang hanya membalasnya dengan wajah judes. Antonio baru saja membuka setengah pintu toko sebelum Lovino berucap lagi,

"Cinta itu berat, kalau udah putus cari yang baru aja." Lovino langsung membalikan badannya. Antonio masih terpaku ditempatnya dan tersenyum lebar ala orang Spanyolnya.

"Yang barunya itu kamu!"

* * *

Kenapa abal banget ARGH! Perkenalkan! Saya author baru di fandom ini! Sebenernya sih udah lama main di ffn, cuma suka ga jelas aja orangnya hehe. Maaf karena cerita yang terlalu sederhana ini. Kehidupan cinta udah ribet makanya ngarep deh biar kayak difanfic ini lol.

Btw, kenapa Lovino buat rangkaian bunganya Tulip kuning dan oranye? Jeng jeng, pertama karena Lovino sebenernya ga sengaja liat sms di hp Antonio yang dari Bela, makanya dia bisa tau kenapa Antonio gundah gulana, ceilah, selain itu, tulip berwarna kuning itu melambangkan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, sementara yang oranye artinya bersemangat atau berhasrat. Maka dari itu, maksud dari rangkaian bunga Lovino adalah jeng jeng, supaya Antonio bisa move on dari cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Siap!

Judulnya emang nggak nyambung kok, ngaku...

Read n Review?


End file.
